Fourth of July Fireworks
by Gabby22
Summary: Just something little I wrote for the Fourth of July! A One-Shot! Hope you lke it. :


**Hey! This is just a little something for the Fourth of July. Hope you like it and Happy Fourth!**

**All rights to Ally Carter.**

**Cammie POV**

It was around 8 P.M. and we were in our dorm room, tired from a hard day, especially from P&E.

All of the sudden Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick **(Everyone uses him so…yah. All rights to whoever had the genius mind to make him up****)**.

"Girls! Up and at 'em! Don't sit here like couch potatoes on the Fourth of July! We have to see the fireworks and eat the food! Come on, it's even a town day!" Grant yelled.

"Grant, shut up!" Bex yelled throwing a pillow at him. I just rolled over so that my head was face first to the pillow and groaned. I felt someone walk over and sit next to me on my bed.

"Aw come on Gallagher Girl, it will be fun." Zach whispered into my ear making me shiver while he smirked. Figures.

I still didn't get up so I guess Zach took this as an opportunity to be stupid and cheesy. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and turned me around so I was facing him. He swung me over his shoulder and started running out of the room with me. "Zachary Goode! Put me down!" I yelled. Looking up I saw the girls being carried out the same way I had by the boys and struggling to get out of their grip. On a normal day all of us, except maybe Liz, could have gotten down and stuck Bex on them, but we were too tired to do anything so we just hung there waiting to be put down.

The boys took a passageway out towards the little lake at Gallagher and put us all down when we got there. There were blankets spread out with picnic baskets on each one of them. Each of the blankets were spread out all around the lake.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, we're going to watch fireworks." Zach said smirking.

"Wait, you set this up?" I asked stunned.

"Well the boys helped too but yah." He said shrugging. I looked at the girls to see that they were walking to their own blankets and seemed to be having the same conversation with their boys. **(A/N: All of them are dating one of the Blackthorne Boys.)**

"Zach," I said grabbing his arm to stop him," Thank you, so much. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for my Gallagher Girl." He said leaning his face closer to mine.

After two seconds I couldn't wait any longer so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel him smirking so I playfully shoved him away while he pouted.

"I always knew you couldn't resist me." He said smirking again.

"Yah well, that smirk kind of ended our moment and kiss so I wouldn't be so happy." I said turning to continue walking to our blanket.

"I'm happy don't worry Cammie." Zach said.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked still walking.

"Because of this." He grabbed my arm and spun me around, placing his lips on mine. It was slow but long. Just showing me how much he cared.

We both slowly pulled away. I leaned my head on his chest and I could feel him place his chin on top of my head. We just stood there for a couple minutes before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our blanket. I giggled and he set me down on his lap. I leaned against him again while he opened up some sparkling grape juice. **(If you haven't had this before you should try it. It is really good and doesn't have any alcohol in it.)**

A boom from a firework erupted in the sky and me, being the spy I am, jumped. Zach just chuckled and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. More fireworks shot out and we both sat there watching them.

They were starting to die down, probably ending soon, when Zach randomly turned me around and pulled me to him. My lips met his and it was amazing. We were oblivious to the world around us, just focusing on each other.

When we pulled away, I asked panting, "What was that about?"

"I wanted there to be fireworks when we kissed." He said shrugging.

"There always were babe. There always were." I said pulling him in for another short kiss.

"Happy Fourth of July, Gallagher Girl."


End file.
